UNSC Forward Unto Dawn
|image= |class=Frigate |manufacturer= |modifier= |sysmods= |length=478 Meters |width=151.8 Meters |height=112.2 Meters |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine= |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed=2.1 light-years/day |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull=60 centimeters Titanium-A battleplate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*MAC Gun (1) *Archer Missile Pods 30 Missiles/Pod *2x50mm point defense gun (4) *Nuclear missiles (3) |complement= crew: 75 naval crew 1 SPARTAN (John-117) Officers: 15 officers Marines: 1200 minimum |capacity=*Scorpion Tanks (3+) *M831 Troop Transport Warthog (1) *Gauss Warthogs (3+) *Warthogs (9+) *Mongooses (3+) *Hornets *Pelicans (7+) *Longsword fighters (5+) |consumables=Food, Ammunition, Fuel |other systems= |role=Support for heavier ships, Transport, Command Vessel |commission= |first sighting=2553 |destroyed=2553, entire vessel was split in half |retired= |last sighting= First half crash landed on Earth with the Arbiter. Second half last seen drifting towards an unidentified object in space. |battles=*First Battle of Earth *Second Battle of Earth *Battle of Voi *Battle of Installation 00 |affiliation= UNSC Navy |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |named crew=*Fleet Admiral Sir Terrence Hood *Commander Miranda Keyes |captains=Commander Miranda Keyes }} The UNSC ''Forward Unto Dawn'' (FFG-201) was a United Nations Space Command Frigate. It was also more commonly known by UNSC as the "Dawn" Halo 3: Official Strategy Guide, page 109. History First Battle of Earth While nothing is known about the Dawn's active role in the First Battle of Earth, since she was the flagship of Admiral Hood it can be accurately assumed that she was present to escort him from Orbital StationCairo, his previous command . It is also presumed that the ship, along with the few remaining warships of the Home Fleet, hid on the continent of Africa until the battle of Voi. Second Battle of Earth During the Second Battle of Earth, the Forward Unto Dawn was part of a formation of three UNSC frigates over the African Savannah of the Home Fleet. Combined with several squadrons of Longsword Fighters, they assaulted Truth's position. It fired its Magnetic Accelerator Cannon at the Forerunner Dreadnought containing the Prophet of Truth in attempts to stop him from activating the Portal to the Ark. This attempt failed, and it appeared the Dreadnought survived unscathed, escaping through the Portal to the Ark. Halo 3, level The Storm. Battle of Installation 00 The Forward Unto Dawn went through the slipspace portal along with several Covenant Separatist vessels including the Shadow of Intent of the Sangheilian Fleet. It dropped five D77H-TCI Pelican Dropships in a zero-G drop for a landing on the Ark. Later, John-117 and a few Marines destroyed a group of Anti-Air Wraiths opening up a landing site for the Dawn. It became the Flagship for the Humans on the Ark, despite the fact that it was a mere Frigate. After Cortana was recovered from the infected remains of High Charity, Johnson took the ship and landed it as close as he could to the Control Room of Replacement Installation 04, leaving it and using a Warthog to traverse the remaining distance and aid the Master Chief and the Arbiter. After the ring's activation, it was used to help John-117 and the Arbiter escape into the Portal. Halo 3: Official Strategy Guide, page 109. After crash-landing in the Hanger Bay of the ship, the Arbiter traveled to the bridge of the ship while the Spartan stayed to implant Cortana into the ship to allow them to escape from the ring's activation. SPARTAN-117 was nearly crushed by a M808 Scorpion MBT that was falling out of the Dawn's hangar, but managed to hang on. With Cortana's encouragement, he survived the travel into the portal, but unfortunately the ship was cut in half as the portal collapsed, leaving John stranded in slip-space until the half of the ship could de-accelerate enough to drop into normal space. After the credits, the hulk is seen drifting towards an uncharted object, possilby Onyx although this is unconfirmed. Current Status The forward half of the vessel, including the Arbiter, was able to transition to Earth and land in an unknown ocean (possibly the Indian Ocean given the Portal's location). The Arbiter was rescued successfully from this impact. The latter half of the vessel finally fell out of Slipspace, but in a currently unknown location. While Jumping to Slipspace, the Stern Half of the dawn was separated from the forward half by the firing of Installation 04(II). While the front half successfully stayed in slipspace till it reached earth, the stern was thrown through slipspace but eventually lost power and dropped out of slipspace, therefore clearing the range of Installation 04(II)'s firing but not reaching Earth. Cortana dropped a distress beacon while SPARTAN-117 sealed himself in one of the Dawn's cryogenic chambers. After an undetermined amount of time, the Dawn's back end was seen drifting towards an unknown planet.Halo 3, Final cutscene. Trivia *It was first seen during the Halo 3 Trailer during E3 2007. *On the lower part of the bow there is a black 7 inside a yellow star with a yellow chevron under it. *If you look at the designations of the UNSC frigates firing on the Forerunner Dreadnought on the level The Storm, they all say Forward Unto Dawn and the ships numbers are the same as well. *The Forward Unto Dawn was originally the flagship of Fleet Admiral Hood. However, he left it in the ample hands of Miranda Keyes as she fought her way to the Ark. Related Articles *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Navy Sources Images Image:New frigate.jpg|The Dawn above the Portal. Image:FUD-04-00.JPG|''Forward Unto Dawn'' flying over the new Halo with the Ark in the skyline Image:Forward Unto Dawn.jpg|The Dawn, perched on Installation 00. Image:Forward-unto-dawn-04.JPG|Escape of the Forward Unto Dawn Image:FUD.jpg|A profile of the Forward Unto Dawn Image:Forward Unto Dawn in battle.jpg|The Dawn in battle Forward Unto Dawn, UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, UNSC